Hideto Fujimoto
|digivice=Digivice 01 |first="Stranger" 24 |last="Thank You!!" 58 |age=13''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Volume 3, "Butter-Fly" |blood=O |born=August 19 |gender=Male |height=165 cm |nationality=Japanese |sign=Leo |weight=50 kg }} is a member of the Alias III and is partnered to Warg and Melga. Appearance Hideto is a tall teenage boy with lightly tanned skin, slightly spiky black hair, and dark eyes. He wears a black turtleneck sweater with one zipper at the left side of the collar, another zipper on the upper right sleeve, and two more zippers on the end of the left sleeve. He also wears tan jeans and light grey shoes with jagged zippers. In a flashback, Hideto is shown wearing his school uniform, consisting of a dark colored blazer and pants, a white button-up shirt, and a black tie. When he returns from the Digital World, Hideto is shown wearing a dark zipped up shirt with a turtleneck collar and short sleeves, textured jeans and light colored shoes. Description Etymologies ;Hideto Fujimoto (藤本 秀人) *'Ja:' . Japanese surname that means " " or "climbing tree". Likely a reference to , a Japanese soccer player. *'Ja:''' . A Japanese masculine name that means "excellent person". Likely a reference to , a Japanese soccer player. *This possible name amalgamation of two soccer players probably mirrors being a fusion of two Digimon. Fiction Hideto was the strongest Digimon V-pet Tamer in his school, until Neo Saiba transferred and defeated him in battle. When he came to Neo's house to find out the source of his strength, Hideto was spotted by Neo's younger sister, Rei, who invited him inside. Hideto ended up befriending the Saiba siblings and spending a lot of time with them. When Warg and Melga evolved, Hideto was excited to show them to Rei. However, when Rei crossed the street to see him, she was hit by a truck running a red light, and was paralyzed as a result. Despite Rei's reassurances, Hideto blamed himself for what happened to her. Hideto is the third and final member of the Alias III to fight Taichi Yagami and for Neo Saiba after the rest of the Alias III failed. He is relentless to destroy Taichi and Zero, going as far as pushing his two digimon several times past their limits, and it was that battle where he is shown the true meaning of friendship. He later helps out in the final battle against where Omnimon would have been killed if Hideto didn't have him degenerate. He keeps his friendship with the others in the Real World and his partner was the only digimon of the Alias III to not be deleted. His contribution after he reforms played a big part in defeating Neo. Since he was the only one who had a digimon after the battle, it was his experience that he passed onto Taichi that helped Zero survive the first encounters against Arcadiamon. He also used Omnimon to help the ones fighting Neo fly when Zero was badly injured. He, along with Leo and Lord MagnaAngemon, stalled for time while Zero recovered. He was also able to help convince Neo that what he was doing was wrong. He is also an accomplished Tamer in the real world, only being defeated by Neo at his school and only behind Taichi and Neo in terms of power. He is also shown to have similar feelings to digimon as Taichi, not wanting to delete Warg and Melga when Neo told him they were too weak. His kindness to them paid off as it was this kindness that let them evolve. Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Undubbed